Space Ape
: | actor= }} The Space Ape appeared to be a fast-growing space creature that hatched from an egg. It turned out to be Janet Lawrence in disguise. Reggie the chimp was also used for the shorter version. Physical appearance The Space Ape had dark purple eyes with green slashes on them, a lighter purple skin with light green spots and only three sharp teeth on his top jaw in the middle. Personality The Space Ape behaved primitively and in a ferocious manner. It consistently pursued the gang in order to prevent them from solving the mystery. However, it had a fear of heights. Powers and abilities * Rapid growth: There were several versions of the monster, the first played by Reggie and the others by Janet (on stilts for the largest version). * Poison touch: She had a chemical that could cause an allergic reaction. History ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one The Space Ape hatched from an egg that Janet Lawrence discovered while collecting comet debris. The egg started to hatch while she was doing a preliminary scan of it. As Janet and the other E.T.I.S. scientists ran out of the lab, the Space Ape emerged and escaped. The Space Ape later appeared in the auditorium when Janet was describing the strange occurrences at E.T.I.S. Keith Dale decided to lock down the base and cancel the space shuttle flight as a safety precaution. Janet briefly described how she tried to warn everyone about the Ape’s existence. She also stated that although the Ape was about four feet tall, the egg wasn't very large at all. This hinted the alien's rapid growth spurt. The gang decided to look into the Space Ape in order to help Janet and resume the space shuttle launch. The creature reappeared while Shaggy and Scooby were in the kitchen. It attempted to attack them, but Captain Treesdale pushed it away. Unfortunately, he was wounded in the process and got an 'alien rash'. Scooby managed to temporarily trap the Space Ape in the storage room before he and Shaggy escaped. By that time, the Ape was taller than when it first appeared. Shaggy described that it was now taller than Fred. While looking for clues near the launch pad, the gang ran into the Space Ape again. This time, it was now taller than everyone. It chased all the members the gang until it followed Daphne up to near the top of the space shuttle. As it tried to pursue her across a gangplank, it looked down and retreated back to the shuttle. unmasked.]] A trap was set for the Space Ape in the training room. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy were used as live bait to lure the creature. Upon entering the room, the Space Ape was blinded by the flood light set up in front of the entrance. As it walked toward Velma and Fred, Scooby sprayed milk into its face. Both of them slipped on the puddle made by the spilt milk down the ramp and into the centrifugal force machine. Fred activated the machine, spinning both Scooby and the Space Ape until the mask was ripped open. The gang looked inside the machine to discover that the Space Ape was Janet Lawrence. Janet came up with the scheme to avoid the humiliation of not completing her project on time. She used her degree in biochemistry to create an allergy powder that caused the rash on Captain Treesdale’s arm. She also trained Reggie the chimp to play the short version of the Space Ape. She wore the costume herself for the medium version, and wore stilts for the tallest version. Janet’s fear of heights explained why she couldn’t chase Daphne across the gangplank at the top of the tower. Appearances * ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 103. Space Ape at the Cape (no lines) }} Category:Aliens Category:Disguises Category:Non-speaking characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 monsters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 villains